I want to be me
by TheFanne
Summary: Elle est réservée et adore lire. Il est dynamique, enjoué, sûr de lui. Et il adore lire. Ils sont dans la même bibliothèque, seuls. Rien ne semble vouloir les relier. Sauf ça. La vie est comme un cadeau qu'on déballe le jour de Noël. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Petit Three-Shot terminé.
1. What I believe

**Holà todo el mundo! Comment ça va? Voilà, comme promis, ma troisième fic, et c'est un Three-Shot, comme pour "Amour toujours"! D'ailleurs ça suit un peu le même contexte puisque ça se passe quelque temps avant la rencontre entre Ace et Marco de "Amour Toujours". Cependant, si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic c'est pas grave! Les deux se lisent tout à fait séparément. (Et vous pouvez toujours lire "Amour Toujours", hein. Alors, le premier chapitre est le POV de Rima, le deuxième, de Sabo, le troisième extérieur. On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 _ **I**_ _ **want to be me.**_

Chapitre 1 : What I believe.

Ce que je crois. Ce que je crois, c'est que les gens sont vraiment cons parfois. Prenez mon père. Il était voleur. Quelle profession de merde me direz-vous ? Vous n'avez jamais autant eu raison. Incapable et brute, mon père n'avait rien su trouver de mieux que se faire embaucher par des crétins de brigands pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Résultat, il nous avait foutu à la rue. Comme j'étais très jeune, ma mère m'avait confiée aux services sociaux. Super, me direz-vous ? Et bien cette fois-ci, vous vous trompez. Là-bas, la règle c'était, tu ressembles forcément à tes parents, enflure. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours évité de parler aux gens. Peu à peu, je suis allée me réfugier dans les livres, et je ne regrette pas. Les aventures, les rêves, toutes ces choses qu'on y découvre, sont passionnantes, parfois hilarantes, elles m'emportent, me portent jusqu'au bout du monde.

C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que j'étais sortie, ce jour-là. Acheter un livre, une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle vie à vivre à travers un personnage au caractère passionnant, au physique beau sans complication, et à basse estime de lui, car je n'aime pas les vantards, ils m'horripilent, sauf quand ceux-ci sont incroyablement bien mit en scène.

Je me suis baladée dans la ville environ une heure avant d'enfin trouver ce que je cherchais, la petite bibliothèque de Lys, une jeune fille très attentionnée qui a très vite su ouvrir sa boutique de prêt grâce à l'argent de ses parents. Elle en a pour au moins six vies, croyez moi. Cet endroit est très difficile à trouver parce que c'est fait de vieux bois usé et que la pancarte et minuscules, presque indiscernable parmi les grandes maisons mondaines, les panneaux des autres boutiques et un tas d'autres choses qu'on trouve dans une ville aussi ennuyante et sans histoire que la mienne. Si encore on y était gentil, ou au moins réservé, ça m'irait. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aimer cette ville. Je poussais la vieille porte en me demandant, encore et toujours, pourquoi Lys ne protégeait pas ses précieuses possessions.

Comme d'habitude, elle sursauta et l'escarbot sur lequel elle était grimpée se renversa à cause du geste. Lys se releva rapidement. Comme d'habitude je détaillais du regard ce que je pouvais appeler ma seule amie. Elle était plus petite que moi, ses cheveux roux mal coiffés derrière elle-je ne me souviens pas les avoir déjà vu coiffé, d'ailleurs- ses grands yeux verts lui donnait l'air d'une gamine et les grosses lunettes d'aviateur retenaient ses mèches rebelles sur son front. Sa petite bouche rosée se mit en mouvement quand elle me dit :

« Rima, mon cœur ! Tu viens chercher un livre ? Ah, bah oui, évidement, on est dans une bibliothèque. Suis-je bête ? Rit-elle » Elle tenta de faire un pas en avant et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Je mis une main devant ma bouche pour ne pas qu'elle voit le sourire que je venais d'esquisser.

« Oh la la, j'ai des tas de livres à te prêter qui sont arrivés hier mais où tu vas les mettre ? Ton sac est plein à craquer mon cœur !

-Je trouverais bien une place, mais merci. »

Lys sembla revenir à la réalité quand je lui ai demandé d'aller me chercher les livres dont elle parlait. Survoltée, comme à son habitude, elle se précipita dans la réserve, non sans échouer au sol une troisième fois en se cognant contre l'obstacle le plus visible au monde : une bibliothèque. Et elle se l'était prise de plein fouet.

Finalement je me retrouvai seule dans la petite pièce remplie de ivres, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir, je me tournai alors pour découvrir un beau garçon blond qui semblait plongé dans un livre que je connaissais, mais que je ne chérissais pas vraiment.

Quand il se cogna le pied contre le bureau de Lys, il sembla revenir à la réalité. Il se plaignit bruyamment, dérangeant le calme de la petite bibliothèque, ce calme que j'aimais tant. Je souris, sarcastique :

« On dirait que vous n'êtes pas très prudent, vous. » Il sembla enfin me remarquer, surpris tout de même que je sois présente, puisqu'il ne m'avait pas vu, ce qui ne fit que m'énerver de plus belle. Le blond sourit doucement, semblant percevoir mon trouble :

« On dirait que je dérange. Désolé d'avoir à vous imposer le son bruyant de mes plaintes sonores, mademoiselle, vraiment, je vous prie de m'excuser. » Il se fichait de moi et sa se voyait. Enervée je fronçais les sourcils.

« Soyez sur que cela ne me dérangerait point, monsieur, si vous étiez mon genre.

-Je suis le genre de toutes les femmes, mademoiselle. » Ça y est, il m'énerve. Je disais quoi déjà à propos des personnages imbus d'eux-mêmes ? Ah oui, ils m'horripilent. Lui, c'est exactement ça. Il m'horripile. Son sourire taquin, sa bouille d'ange, ses grands yeux d'un bleu ciel soutenu, sa cicatrice, enfin, sa brûlure, tout en ce magnifique homme qui est tout à fait mon genre, m'horripile. Justement parce que c'est mon genre physiquement, mais alors mentalement, va falloir revoir les choses. Il fronce un peu les sourcils, et me demande, l'air gêné :

« Je t'ai vexée ? Ou embêter ? Encombrer peut-être ? Je suis désolé, ce n'était qu'une petite pique pour rire alors si tu l'a mal pris… Enfin, tu as peut-être un copain ? Parce que t'es le genre de tous les hommes donc bon… Pas que tu sois mon genre… Enfin si ! Mais non ! Mais si ! Enfin…

-Tout dépend de si je suis célibataire ou non ?

-C'est ça, oui… grimace-t-il, apparemment gêner.

-Je suis célibataire, oui, mais comme je le disais plutôt…

-Je ne suis pas ton genre, c'est ça ? S'affole-t-il tout seul.

-Non ! Non ! Les hommes, ce n'est pas mon genre, c'est tout.

-T'aimes les femmes ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Je soupire. Non.

-Alors c'est moi ? S'affole-t-il de nouveau.

-Non ! Non, ce n'est juste pas mon genre de m'accrocher aux gens, ce n'est pas mon genre de prendre le risque de perdre des gens, déjà qu'à cause de mon père adoptif, rien n'est facile, alors si en plus j'avais un copain… Je grimace. Enfin, il est un peu possessif, quoi. Et je ne veux pas m'accrocher aux gens alors que c'est prendre un risque de les perdre ! Mais t'es tout à fait mon genre, si tu veux tout savoir !

-Oh…

-Oh ! » Je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche avec horreur, réalisant ce que je venais de dire… En plus, j'avais parlé de ce que me faisait mon père, indirectement. S'il l'apprenait, il n'allait pas me laisser intact. Le garçon blond regardait dans le vide, semblant réfléchir.

Soudain, il écrit sur un petit bout de papier quelque chose et le glissa dans ma main.

« Si tu veux parler, je serai là. Au fait, je m'appelle Sabo ! Et dit ni bonjour, ni merci, ni au revoir surtout ! Bon aller salut ! Et appelle-moi ! »

Éberluée, je le regardai partir au loin alors que Lys claquait la porte de sa réserve avec un petit cri, semblant vouloir dire qu'elle avait tout entendu.

* * *

 **Re-coucou! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je prépare une autre fic beaucoup plus longue que j'espère ne pas abandonner (c'est pour ça que je ne la poste pas tout de suite) et donc je prends plus de temps à écrire dessus qu'autre chose. Et puis l'inspiration elle vous tombe dessus n'importe quand. J'ai écrit le chapitre 2 en cours de Français, pendant qu'ils parlaient de l'ambiance au collège -'. Bisous!**

 **PS: Si il y a des fautes, ne m'en voulez pas trop, je n'ai pas de bêta, et je n'en veux pas, donc je m'améliorerais toute seule ^^. Ptrévenez moi si vraiment la faute est horrible quand même. Que je modifie. Kiss!**


	2. Of what I think of you

**Coucou! Voilà le chapitre deux de "I want to be me" qui, j'espère, vous plaira! Cette fois-ci le POV c'est coté Sabo. Et ouais! Je change un peu. Je poste maintenant parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire demain, et je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine le chapitre suivant. Désolée! Je vous laisse lire et voilà!**

* * *

 **I** _ **want to be me.**_

Of what I think of you.

Ce que je pense de toi. Tu es une vraie peste. Pas bonjour, pas de merci, pas de au revoir. Stupidité malvenue, je te l'ai fait remarquer. Sagesse inopinée, tu n'as rien rétorqué. Tu aurais pu me regarder de ce regard si intransigeant. Je t'ai regardé en m'éloignant, la peur me tordant le ventre. Peur de ne pas te voir, peur de ne plus te voir. Jamais. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Ne sais plus. Quelque chose chez toi, sans doute. Dans ta démarche, ton allure. Sur tes cheveux attachés, tes yeux qui semblent vouloir pleurer. Sur ta robe cintré, dans ton jupon coloré, tes pantoufles de verre, ton corset rougeoyant, quelque chose de toi. Peut-être.

Et j'aurais aimé déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres quand tu m'as fait un sourire taquin- ou peut-être était-il sarcastique- et que j'ai cru mourir, paralysé par tes beaux yeux, tes paroles, tes cils voletant au gré de tes paupières, les quelques cheveux s'échappant de ta coiffure pour rejoindre ton magnifique front.*

Et je t'ai donné mon numéro, sans penser aux conséquences, juste au fait que j'aimais vraiment l'idée que tu le possèdes, que tu pouvais m'appeler et me rappeler à n'importe qu'elle moment de ma journée.

Et j'étais toujours à l'affût, attendant impatiemment ton appel, toujours les yeux rivés sur le portable, au point de ne pas me concentrer aux entraînements. Mes frères aussi se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, et j'étais là à leur dire que j'attendais un appel important depuis plusieurs jours, alors que ce n'était qu'un appel d'une jeune femme ravissantes qui me plaisait beaucoup malgré que ce soit une vraie peste, je maintiens cela.

Alors oui, quand tu m'as rappelé en me disant que tu avais besoins d'aide, quand tu as confirmé mes doutes en parlant de ta famille adoptive, j'étais heureux. Tu me parlais de choses tristes, horribles, et j'étais heureux. Heureux que tu m'aies appelé. Alors, le sourire aux lèvres, je t'écoutais te confié. J'ai froncé les sourcils quand tu as enfin abordé le sujet qui fâche : ton père adoptif.

Pour détourner la conversation, parler d'autre chose, comme je te sentais anxieuse à me confier tout le mal qu'il te faisait, j'ai aborder le sujet des livres, des romans, des contes et de bien d'autres forme de littérature aussi enchanteresses. Ton sac craquait sous leur poids le jour où je t'avais vu pour la première fois, dans cette petite bibliothèque que je venais de débusquer pour la première fois en six ans de vie dans cette ville immonde parce que pleine de richesse. Je hais la richesse, et les nobles, tu devais bien le savoir, à mon ton. Tu as eu un récit passionné en parlant des romans, des recueils et des vieux grimoires de ta bibliothèque. Je t'écoutais, mon sourire revenu.

Soudain, le nom d'un livre à éveillé mon intérêt : je le connaissais. Je t'ai donc parlé du personnage principal avec passion, presque emportement, fier d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que toi. Je t'ai alors sentit émerveillée, presque admirative devant ce que je te contais. Tu m'as fait la remarque, cette remarque, que je ferais un bon auteur, et je t'ai confié que c'était mon rêve de gamin depuis que j'avais rencontré Ace et Luffy. Tu m'as demandé qui ils étaient et je t'ai dit tout le bien que je pouvais à leur propos. « De toutes façons, t'ai-je confié, je ne peux pas dire de mal d'eux, je ne connais que des qualités, les concernant ». Et je t'ai encore parlé et parler et parler, de mon rêve et de mes frères surtout.

Je t'ai parler de Luffy qui vivait sa grande histoire d'amour avec Law. Qui souriait en toutes circonstances et qui mourrait pour ses amis. De sa grande amitié avec Zoro, d'à quel point ils étaient proches tout les deux, et d'à quel point j'étais heureux d'être sûr qu'il lui resterait toujours quelqu'un, si il avait un problème, un jour, ou si il nous perdait Ace, Law, Shanks, moi…

Je t'ai un peu parlé de Garp. Son rire bruyant, sa profession, sa couleur préférée et sa ville natale, tout ce que je savais y ai passé. Tu semblais fascinée par le personnage et surtout par les possibilités et l'étendue de son métier.

Tu m'as confié ne pas parler autant habituellement. J'étais heureux.

Je t'ai parlé d'Ace, bien sûr. De son sourire et de sa peur que personne ne l'aime, qu'il n'ai pas le droit d'exister. Tu m'as avoué lui ressembler sur ce point. Je t'ai rassuré et tu m'as remercié, presque dans un murmure. Je t'ai un peu parlé de ce que faisait Ace et tu m'as dit l'admirer parce qu'il vivait de ses rêves. Je t'ai aussi parlé du physique qu'il avait et là, tu m'as dit, presque comme si tu me confiais un secret : « Je préfère les blonds aux yeux bleus. ». Et à la réflexion c'était un secret. Et mon cœur a chaviré, encore.

Je t'ai parlé de Dadan, en te décrivant à quel point elle était nulle pour démontrer son affection et tu as ris de bon cœur, en l'appelant « pauvre Dadan, elle qui a si peu de chance avec les sentiments, tu la vexes à distance, j'en suis sûre ».

Je t'ai parlé de Dogra, Mogra et de tous les autres.

D'ailleurs, je me souviens que tu as été impressionnée quand je t'ai dit que oui, tu n'avais pas mal entendu, je connaissais bien Shanks, Trafalgar Law et Nico Robin.

Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais alors je t'ai confié que j'étais dans l'équipe de basket de Paris depuis peu. Ton étonnement et ton admiration s'est entendu, comme j'étais fier. Alors oui, oui, quand tu m'as murmuré, tout bas, que tu voulais bien me revoir, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sauter au plafond. Car tu m'as dit :

« Hum, j'aimerais bien qu'on se revoit… je veux dire, en vrai. Et qu'on s'appelle aussi, bien sûr. On se dit ça en SMS, d'accord ? Et on fixera une date pour se voir. »

…

J'ai hâte.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et, je répète que je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le suivant la semaine prochaine. Excusez-moi d'avance. Kiss!**


	3. And After?

**Coucou tout le monde! Comment ça va bien? Je crois que le chapitre est un peu plus court que ce que je voulait au départ, mais j'en suis vraiment fière! Enfin, donnez-m'en des nouvelles! Désolée aussi pour le petit retard, je crois que j'avais prévenu dans le chapitre 1 ou 2, enfin bon voilà quoi. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, parce que même si j'adore ce chapitre, je suis pas sûre de moi! Bisous tout plein, et peut-être à bientôt, ou plutôt, à Mercredi prochain, dans une nouvelle fic, sans, je l'espère, d'imprévus! Bisous!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: And After?

Et après?

Rima était prête depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait fait appel à Lys, puisque celle-ci savait tout de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, ayant tout entendu la dernière fois que les deux s'étaient vus. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi la première fois.

Comme Rima ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle avait enfilé un jean slime noir et un corset bleu nuit, pour faire ressortir à la fois ses cheveux très foncés aux reflets bleus et ses yeux couleur ciel. Elle devait sortir comme ça mais le vent frais qui avait fouetté ses cheveux lâchés et bouclé l'avait contrainte à mettre un perfecto en cuir noir qui lui allait à ravir.

Sabo, de son coté, arriva pile à l'heure dans son jean destroy et sa chemise à manches longues bleue pastel. Lui aussi s'était muni d'un perfecto de cuir, mais ce dernier était de couleur verte très foncée, qui lui allait très bien, contre toute attente.

Rima se sentit presque soulagée de le voir autant en difficulté qu'elle sur ce rendez-vous, autant gêné, comme si c'était le premier de sa vie, comme elle.

Il l'emmena tout d'abord au cinéma où ils partagèrent un énorme bol de pop-corn, ravis d'aimer tous deux ceux au sucre. Puis, ils se baladèrent tranquillement dans la ville, et Sabo parla longuement de sa famille, puisque Rima voulait connaitre d'autres aventures des trois frères.

Quand Rima du parler d'elle, elle fit abstraction de la partie noire : les coups de son père, et bien pire encore, ne feraient que gâcher sa magnifique journée. Elle parla de son amour des livres, et du bonheur que lui procurait la sensation des pages, un peu jaunies ou abîmée, fraîche ou coupante, l'encre raclant le doigt ou non. Elle décrivit oh combien sa mère adoptive était belle, avec ses longs cheveux caramels et bouclés, et lui expliqua que cette dernière n'était pas souvent à la maison. Elle fit part des sensations qui la prenait quand une musique résonnait, réclamait son attention.

Finalement, elle fut heureuse de parler de ses loisirs, autres que la lecture ou l'écoute de musiques plus ou moins célèbres.

« Incroyable ! s'exclama Sabo, heureux, tu joues de la harpe ? Tu t'entendrais bien avec Ace ! Il joue du violon ! »

Rima lui conta alors comment elle avait commencé, s'interrompant parfois pour écouter une anecdote de Sabo sur son frère. Elle souriait, très heureuse que Sabo lui fasse part d'un peu de sa vie. C'était comme si elle était dans un rêve, sans aucun tourments, juste du bonheur, et ce sentiment inconnu qui lui faisait des papillons dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, en face ou au téléphone.

A un moment, comme dans un conte de fée, Sabo lui prit délicatement la main, nouant leurs doigts, et elle n'eu pas le courage de retirer sa main de celle de l'homme à ses cotés tout le reste de la journée. Il l'emmena dans un parc, lui contant ses origines, la fit s'assoir au bord d'un lac dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence, lui fit visiter des tas de bibliothèques et, pour finir, il l'emmena dans un magasin pour animaux domestiques dans lequel se trouvait serpents, oiseaux, chiens, chats, tortues et bien d'autres…

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Tu m'as bien dit que maintenant que tu avais trouvé un appart, et donc, que tu échappais à ton père, tu aimerais bien d'un animal, mais que tu ne savais pas combien ça pourrait te coûter, hein ? Ben ok, dans ce cas, moi, je vais t'en acheter un, avec toutes les ressources qu'il faut pour s'en occupé, et même des réserves, pour pas que ça te coûte quoi que ce soit dès le début. Ça te va ?

-Wow. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…juste…merci. » Rima regarda tout les petits animaux qu'il y avait (et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup), et fini par tomber sur un tout petit chat, minuscule, tout blanc, avec juste le nez et les yeux roses. La vendeuse s'approcha d'elle en voyant son intérêt pour le chaton.

« Oh, celui-là, là, il est malade, il ne grandira pas.

-Pas grave…murmura Rima.

-Z'êtes prév'nue. »

Rima regardait toujours le petit chaton, vraiment magnifique. Qu'il ne grandisse pas l'importait peu, il était très mignon comme ça. Et il n'avait que deux mois, donc, toute la vie devant lui.

« Je veux celui-là, murmura-t-elle de nouveau, à l'égard de Sabo, cette fois.

-Ça me va. » Rima pu donc ressortir de la boutique, les bras chargé avec son chat, pendant que Sabo transportait tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'en occuper (autant dire qu'il avait vraiment les mains pleines).

« Pourquoi Tenshi ? lui demanda Sabo.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Non, sérieusement.

-Parce que c'est l'équivalent d'ange en japonais, et ce chat à une sacrée tête d'ange. » Sabo sourit et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au nouvel appartement de Rima. Ils déposèrent d'abord tout dans l'entrée puis, tranquillement, ils installèrent tout de façon à ce que ce soit bien agencé.

« Sabo ? dit timidement Rima. » Le blond revint de la salle de bain où il avait fait la litière du chat, mais Rima ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant tous les minis granulés bleus qu'il avait partout, dans les cheveux, sur le visage, dans les vêtements.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ben, j'ai voulu mettre du désodorisant dans la caisse de ton chat, mais la boite s'ouvrait pas, alors je l'ai peut-être un peu trop secouer en cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir et…je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé parce qu'elle m'a explosé au visage… » Et Rima éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, avant d'emmener Sabo dans la salle de bain pour réparer les dégâts causés par un certain blond un peu trop énergique. (Hum, hum, hum, juste un peu).

Un peu plus tard, sur le canapé du petit salon de la jeune fille, les deux jeunes adultes riaient tranquillement ensemble fiers d'avoir accomplit leur grande mission : installation du chaton qui ronronne paisiblement sur les genoux d'une certaine jeune femme.

Sabo prit à son tour Tenshi sur les genoux, avant de le caresser doucement alors qu'il ronronnait de plus belle.

« Au fait Rima ! » Celle-ci se redressa en l'attente de la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir : « Pourquoi tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne t'ai pas… Oh ! Oui. Je ne sais pas…je pensais…non. Laisse tomber.

-Euh, ça m'intéresse, dit le blond en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son amie.

-Ben je pensais que peut-être tu…je veux dire… tu voudrais peut-être repasser, pour…m'aider avec Tenshi ou, juste venir quoi. Enfin, j'ai envie de repasser des jours comme celui-ci. » Sabo la regarda longuement, la mettant presque mal à l'aise. Puis, doucement, il prit de nouveau sa main, comme plutôt dans la journée. Il posa tout aussi doucement leurs mains liés sur son genoux et, Rima, dans un élan de confort doucereux, laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du blond, ne songeant à rien d'autre qu'au futur. Que leur future.

…

Et après ?


End file.
